Clash of War
by SupaSp33d
Summary: This story is about the Romans fighting the Carthiginians. But the Egyptians attack and a huge problem happens


As the first shots rang out from the Spartans, the House of Julii's commander yelled to his archers. "Return fire!!!!" "Use your flaming arrows and tear down their houses!" As the enemies prepared to attack, the arrows hissed and made the sky look as if it were burning up with this volley. As if the Spartans were doomed, the Galician troops arrived to help Sparta. As the Shielded swordsmen battled the Auxiliary Troops, defeat seemed so certain that only a military genius could win this battle. That's when the Galician horsemen arrived and was in wedge formation. The horsemen tore through the swordsmen while when the sacredly trained spearmen used phalanx formation; the horses fell like bowling pins. With trebuchets assaulting the castle walls and troops charging through the damaged gate, The Spartans charged to the gate in a desperate attempt to hold off the Romans long enough in order for the Galician main army to arrive. As the Roman army intended to kill the Spartan troops before the Galician army arrived, but the Spartan commander kept raising the soldiers spirits and made not even one troop rout. The Romans got annoying and made all of his town watch in defense formation and made his Hastati and Velites throw hellfire down. While the enemy archers were focused on the House of Julii's Cohort, the Cavalry was impeding the enemy peasants. Except archers couldn't affect the Cohort since the Cohort used a tactic called a "Testudo" or known as turtle formation. The Galician and Carthaginian armies were about to come to an end when the Seleucids came with a thousand hoplites and two thousand sacred spearmen. The House of Julii was running low on troops and then The House of Brutii came and brought triarii, Praetorian Cavalry, and 5000 Auxila and Legionary troops. No army was giving in and after days of nonstop fighting, only about 1,000 troops were left on each side, and when they least expected their enemy, the Egyptians, came and attacked. The Egyptians had 4,000 troops, outnumbering them 2 to 1. The Carthaginian General and the House of Julii's faction Heir made a truce. The problem was that the enemy chariots were coming in fast so the troops rushed in the gates. The Carthaginian leader made 3 groups of Hoplites in phalanx formation guard the gate while the House of Julii used their remaining archers to shoot the chariots down. After a few minutes, the Egyptian main army came and attacked them in full force. The Egyptians were known for horsemen. Still, the soldiers were killing them and only about 3,000 of the Egyptians left and none of the Romans or Carthaginians died yet. The people in Sparta wanted to help so while the war was happening, they got trained a little for war and became hoplites. They helped guard the gate and they killed many Egyptians. The Egyptians were wondering how they kept fighting. The fact was the archers got arrows by the people in Sparta, The soldiers took breaks and if problems occurred, they'd be woken up. After a few hours, the Spartan and Roman front line broke and the Egyptians charged in. The Romans told the Spartans to attack the people outside while they hold off the Egyptian soldiers. The Egyptians however thought very cleverly. 400 reinforcements hid in the lush forest near the other gate. The archers quickly noticed by the Egyptians' sandy colors and shot fire arrows and burned the forest with the Egyptians. Pang Holute the Egyptian Faction Leader was getting angry and just charged in. His troops tried to follow but he told them to stop. He told his troops to back off and he told the hoplites to call Flavius Julius, The Faction Leader of the House of Julii. Pang Holute challenged Flavius Julius to a duel on horses. As the horses galloped with tremendous speed that both men fell off their horses and charged at each other with shields and swords in hand. A champion stood, and that champion was… Flavius Julius. All the Egyptians ran away by fear in Flavius Julius. It was sad since Flavius Julius lost his son in battle. He thought of an old saying, "In peace sons bury their fathers; in war fathers bury their sons." He tried to fight back tears that came but couldn't. He was angry and he commanded his equites to chase down the remaining soldiers. As the equites killed most of their retreating troops, the rest managed to get away. Having been defeated, The Egyptians went away for a good century. And came back to be continued…


End file.
